We'll never say goodbye again
by Aiimy
Summary: Os sur James Phelps ! Pas une grande fan des résumés, je sais pas par où commencer.. Venez lire :D


_Bonjour bonjour bonjoooour ! Voici un petit OS sur mister James Phelps (Fred Weasley dans les films Harry Potter). Jyste parce que.. J'avais envie, et parce que la suite de Cassandre Black avance assez difficilement en cette période de bac!_

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Elody flippait à mort. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la table basse du salon d'un hôtel londonien, où elle attendait James Phelps, qu'elle était sensée interviewer. Après 5 passages de main dans les cheveux, trois coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte et 12 croisés-décroisés de jambes à la basic instinct, elle entendit la porte grincer très légèrement, et s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme tant attendu.<p>

Il était grand, plus que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, qui dû se lever de son fauteuil pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule avec son mètre soixante. Ses cheveux de nouveau bruns étaient coupés courts et tombaient en pagaille devant ses yeux d'une couleur entre le marron et l'émeraude, qui avait toujours laissé la jeune journaliste pantoise. Mais, ce qui l'acheva fût sans doute les petits grains de beauté sur sa joue droite, et l'immense sourire qu'il afficha quand leurs regards se croisèrent.. Cependant elle se refroidit nettement lorsqu'il lui tendit la main :

_- James Phelps, même si j'imagine que tu es au courant, enchanté.  
>- Elody, également enchantée, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.<em>

Évidemment, il l'avait oubliée. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, 7 ans plus tôt Elody, alors âgée de 17 ans, faisait un stage dans un célèbre magazine anglais et avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les jumeaux Phelps pour une interview, James lui avait laissé une forte impression ce jour-là.. Puis toutes les autres fois où elle s'était rendue sur le plateau du tournage d'Harry Potter pour d'autres interviews.. A cette époque, elle avait passé quasiment un mois quotidiennement avec eux.. Avec lui, et avait cru qu'une complicité en était née.. Grossière erreur, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de son stage. Elle s'était donc résolue à oublier ce petit pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en le voyant, et s'en était bien sortie jusqu'à présent, mais l'annonce du reportage qu'elle devait réaliser sur lui avait tout réveillé, à dose homéopathique au début, et maintenant qu'elle avait James sous les yeux, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien oublié du tout.

_- Mhh.. murmura-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche, je vais enregistrer l'interview, ça sera plus simple que de l'écrire, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
>- Non, pas du tout ! Assura-t-il, toujours souriant.<em>

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils, et une fois qu'Elody eu activé le mode dictaphone de son téléphone, elle se jeta à l'eau, et commença la minable liste de questions écrite la nuit dernière, entre douze tasses de café qui lui avaient valu une nuit blanche.

_- Qu'est ce que ça fait, de terminer une aventure professionnelle qui a duré 10 ans ?  
>- C'est comme si ta famille te jetait de chez toi du jour au lendemain, dit-il en éclatant de rire. J'ai commencé à travailler avec eux à l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai vraiment fait que ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui et c'est assez.. Angoissant, professionnellement parlant, parce que pendant 10 ans je n'ai pas eu à me soucier de ce que j'allais faire, et c'est une question que je dois me poser maintenant.<br>- Vas-tu continuer dans le cinéma ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, j'aimerai, et j'aimerai aussi profiter de ma notoriété pour me lancer dans la musique, c'est aussi quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire.<em>

L'interview se poursuivit de cette façon, et quand la journaliste n'eût plus de questions elle en inventa de nouvelles, pour ne pas que ce moment s'arrête. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, elle avait près d'une heure d'enregistrement en sa possession.

_- J'imagine que tu vas devoir trier..  
>- C'est certain, d'autant plus que je ne pense pas que les lecteurs aient particulièrement envie de connaître ton parfum de glace préféré, par exemple, répondit Elody en riant.<br>- Comment tu procèdes actuellement ?  
>- Je fais plusieurs versions, que je fais parvenir à la personne interviewée, et c'est elle qui décide de laquelle sera publiée !<br>- Très bien, on fait comme ça alors ! Je te laisse mon mail, envoie-moi ça!_

Il le lui écrivit rapidement l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et s'en alla après une poignée de mains un peu plus amicale, tandis que la journaliste rentrait chez elle en pressant le pas, impatiente de se repasser en boucle le moment fort agréable qu'avait été cette entrevue.

**. . .**

5 heures, et encore une dizaine de tasses de café plus tard, Elody n'avait toujours rien écrit. Elle avait réécouté l'enregistrement en boucle, un pot de nutella entre les mains, et de temps en temps, la chanson The Last Goodbye, des Kills venait couper la voix de James. Puis elle avait revisionné les photos de son stage, avait regardé un film bien niais et se sentait complètement pathétique et mélo, elle ne s'inspirait que du cynisme :

_- Pauvre fille.. murmurait-elle dans sa barbe, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Allez ! Boucle cette foutue interview et passe à autre chose, t'es une grande fille, non?_

De toute évidence.. Non. Elle se leva de sa chaise avec colère, et se massa les tempes, épuisée d'avoir passé 5h devant son ordinateur, sans être capable de rédiger ce foutu papier. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir, elle se fit presque peur : ses longs cheveux châtains et bouclés étaient ramassés en un informe chignon, d'où tombaient de nombreuses mèches éparses. Son khôl avait capitulé, après toutes les fois où la brune s'était frotté les yeux, et s'étalait maintenant sur ses paupières inférieures et supérieures, lui donnant le charmant air qu'aurait une junkie croisée avec un panda. Elle était épuisée.. Et appuya machinalement sur le bouton de sa cafetière, elle ne dormirait pas tant que son interview ne serait pas bouclée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'y remis.

Elle boucla la chose vers 2h du matin, fière d'avoir enfin réussi à se sortir de cet état de niaise pathétique digne d'une pré-pubère accro à Justin Bieber pour tirer de cet enregistrement trois sélections, qu'elle envoya immédiatement par mail au responsable de cette soirée de torture :

From : ****  
>To : ******<br>Object : Itw !

_Bonsoir ! Ou plutôt Bonjour, à deux heures du matin je sais pas trop quelle est l'expression la plus adaptée. Voilà le résultat de pas mal d'heures de labeur, je te laisse faire ton choix parmi ces trois versions (sachant que je peux bien sûr y apporter quelques modifications).  
>Bonne nuit!<em>

Elody

Elle appuya sur envoyer et éteignit son ordinateur, puis elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre l'unique chambre de son 2 pièces londonien, elle avait vécu dans un studio au début, mais travailler et se reposer dans la même pièce l'avait rendu dingue, elle avait besoin d'une vraie coupure et avait donc déménagé.

Sa chambre était un cocon, aux murs chocolat et au plancher sombre. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couette crème aux motifs orientaux en occupait la majeure partie alors qu'une armoire et une table de chevet en bois clair venaient compléter l'ameublement de la pièce.

Elody se déshabilla rapidement, et se glissa nue entre ses draps. Elle s'étira comme un chat et s'endormit en quelques secondes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se réveilla vers 11h le lendemain matin, et paressa dans son lit jusqu'à midi, elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là et avait vraiment mérité de pouvoir se reposer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se leva son premier réflexe fût d'allumer son ordinateur, et de consulter sa boîte mail.. Professionnelle. 2 messages non lus, le premier était de James :

From : ******  
>To : ****<br>Object : RE : Itw !

_Bonjour ! J'ai lu les 3 versions que tu m'as proposé, et personnellement je ne trouve rien à redire à la deuxième, alors mon choix se portera sur celle-là!  
>C'était sympa de travailler avec toi, j'espère que ça arrivera à nouveau.<em>

James

Avec un petit sourire, elle archiva le message, et passa au suivant, qui venait d'un de ses amis et collègue, Peter :

From : ***********  
>To : ****<br>Object : oubli!

_Salut Elo !  
>Le boss a zappé un détail à propos de l'itw de James Phelps que tu devais réaliser, il veut aussi des photos! Et veut le tout dans sa boîte mail ce soir, j'espère que tu arriveras à contacter un confrère photographe dans les temps, celui du journal est occupé aujourd'hui.. (oui, je sais que c'est ton jour de congé, je suis vraiment désolé!).<em>

Peter

Cette fois-ci, Elody grogna franchement avant de dégoter son portable et de passer quelques coups de fil pour trouver un photographe. Quelques appels plus tard, un ami d'un ami du frère d'un ami de son patron, ou quelque chose du style, accepta de s'en occuper, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se déplacer pour superviser l'évènement, elle devrait juste choisir les photos après.

Elle referma son ordinateur, en pestant contre l'impossibilité qu'avaient ses collègues de la laisser tranquille quand elle était en congés et alla prendre une douche.. Qui se transforma finalement en un bain relaxant aux huiles essentielles, elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Mais son portable n'était pas d'accord avec cette théorie, et sonna au bout de seulement 10 minutes de relaxation.

_- Nom d'un chien mais c'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-elle rageusement en s'enveloppant dans une serviette et en attrapant son téléphone, dans lequel elle aboya un « Allo » sans même vérifier l'identité de l'appelant  
>- Heu.. Elody ? Murmura une petite voix à l'autre bout du fil, c'est Trip, le photographe, je te dérange.. Non?<br>- Mmh, non, t'inquiètes, je t'écoute.  
>- Tu pourrais passer sur le lieu du photoshoot, histoire que j'aie quelques indications ? Je sais pas du tout quel genre de photos est attendu.. Et tu te doutes bien que James Phelps n'en sait pas plus que moi.<br>- J'arrive dans 5 minutes, vous êtes où ?  
>- Green Park !<br>- Ok, plutôt 20 minutes alors. À toute !_

Elle sauta donc dans un jean, un top à bretelles noir et une paire de compensées. Puis elle natta rapidement ses cheveux mouillés se maquilla légèrement, et quitta son appartement en courant jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. A son arrivée au parc, elle se remit à courir jusqu'à trouver Trip et James, en train d'essayer quelques poses.

_- Eloooo ! Tu viens nous sauver, c'est ça ? Fit le photographe avec des yeux de chien battu  
>- Toi, chut. Répondit-elle avec humeur. Je suis sensée être en congés aujourd'hui, et suis franchement énervée que tu m'aies appelée parce que t'es pas foutu de faire 3 photos !<br>- Mon Dieu quel caractère.. Persifla James.  
>- Toi.. Oh et puis merde, tais-toi, on va essayer de boucler ça au plus vite.<em>

Elody se connecta à sa boîte mail et relut rapidement le contenu de l'interview choisie par James, puis elle donna à la séance photo l'aspect décontracté et frais qu'avait le reportage. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini.

_- Je t'envoie ça par mail aujourd'hui ou demain !  
>- Heu non, je dois rendre ça au boss pour cette nuit, 3h dernier délai. Alors t'as tout intérêt à faire plus vite que ça !<br>- Je ferai mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite alors, merci Elo, à plus tard !  
>- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard !<br>- T'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ? Remarqua James avec un sourire moqueur lorsque Trip était parti.  
>- J'ai une dent contre les gens qui me font travailler quand je suis pas sensée le faire. J'suis la petite dernière au magazine, alors pour faire mes preuves je dois.. Bosser, encore bosser et toujours bosser. Et ça me dérange pas, mais quand on daigne me donner des jours de congés il y a toujours 3 cons qui décident à ma place que je n'en ai pas besoin. Bref, désolée de te faire subir ça, c'est pas de ta faute.<br>- Bah, un peu quand même..  
>- Absolument pas, et le sujet est clos, conclu-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Au fait, tu veux peut être choisir les photos qui vont être publiées.. Non ?<br>__- Oui, ça serait sympa, si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr.  
>- Au point où j'en suis, répondit en riant Elody avant de hausser les épaules. Je passe à ton hôtel dès que je les ai reçues et on fait ça ensemble ?<em>

Les joues d'Elody rosirent imperceptiblement après cette proposition. Devenait-elle entreprenante ? Inconsciemment oui, elle regretta presque immédiatement son idée.. Ou pas.. oh et puis zut, elle n'avait qu'une seule vie et passait déjà suffisamment de temps à se priver de tout pour son travail, elle n'allait pas renoncer à pouvoir passer un autre de ces moments fort agréables ne compagnie de James Phelps, elle en avait trop besoin.

-_ ça marche ! Acquiesça-t-il en souriant. Je te laisse mon numéro, prévient-moi quand tu les as reçues ! Je dois te laisser, 2, 3 trucs à faire, à ce soir !_  
><em>- A ce soir !<em>

Ils s'éloignèrent, chacun dans une direction différente et Elody sentit un grand sourire niais se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle était plus qu'impatiente d'être au soir..

. . .

la sacoche de son ordinateur portable sous le bras, Elody attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel du jeune homme, ayant l'impression de détonner avec l'atmosphère luxueuse qui y régnait, étant donné qu'elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'un top et d'une paire de converses qui avaient largement fait leur temps. Son portable vibra dans sa poche

_from : James Phelps  
>rejoins-moi directement dans ma chambre finalement. La 358, au 3ème étage.<em>

Elle quitta donc le hall à la recherche d'un ascenseur, croisa 4 vigiles auxquels elle dû montrer à chaque fois sa carte de presse et finit par arriver sans encombre devant la porte de la chambre 358, à laquelle elle frappa. James lui ouvrit, les cheveux en vrac et les yeux pas bien ouverts.

_- Oh j'suis désolée.. murmura Elody devant cette bouille d'endormi.. Me dit pas que mon appel t'as réveillé ?  
>- Bah, en fait si, étant donné qu'il était presque 2h du mat..<br>- Je sais, promis j'engueulerai Trip de ta part, et aussi de la mienne, parce que j'aurai bien aimé me coucher tôt pour une fois.  
>- Bon allez, entre, si j'ai bien compris on a plus beaucoup de temps.<br>- Tu as très bien compris, en effet, répondit elle en entrant._

Ils s'assirent sur un canapé et Elody alluma son ordinateur, le connecta au réseau wi-fi de l'hôtel et commença à faire défiler les photos. Ils devaient en choisir une dizaine, parmi lesquelles le rédacteur en chef ferait encore une autre sélection, n'en gardant finalement que deux ou trois. Le choix fût rapidement fait, et le total du reportage de la journaliste fût envoyé dans les temps.

_- J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait pas le faire sur ce coup-là, murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres  
>- Le talent Ellie, le talent !<em>

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.. Ellie.. Le surnom qu'il lui donnait 7 ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient passé ce mois ensemble.. Ainsi il l'avait reconnue ?

_- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu m'avais reconnue, le questionna-t-elle, fébrile  
>- Mmh.. Je sais pas.. répondit-il en murmurant, alors qu'il louchait sur la main de la brune<em>

celle-ci suivit son regard, et arriva directement sur.. L'alliance de sa mère, qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait cru mariée, elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, sous le regard étonné de James.

_- Y'a rien de drôle, bougonna-t-il.  
>- Si! Je suis pas mariée James.. C'est l'alliance de ma mère! Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir mais heu.. Oops, ok, c'est de ma faute.<br>- Mais non, j'ai l'esprit tordu. Quand bien même tu aurais été mariée.. J'aurai pas dû te faire croire que je t'avais pas reconnue..  
>- En même temps.. Pas une seule nouvelle pendant 7 ans.. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.. avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.<br>__- Je.. suis désolé.. Si tu savais.. J'ai pas osé reprendre contact avec toi.. J'avais peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer, je crois.. Mais.. Tu m'as manquée Ellie.  
>- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.. Mais je t'en ai tellement voulu si tu savais.. Pas de réponse à mes mails, à mes sms, à rien !Pendant 1 an j'ai persévéré à t'écrire pour ne rien avoir en retour, et maintenant que je passe à autre chose tu viens t'excuser ?<br>- Je..  
>- Il n'y a rien à dire, et maintenant que cet article est fini je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. Bonne nuit James.<em>

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, une fois dans le couloir elle se mir à courir à toute vitesse et ne se calma qu'une fois arrivée chez elle. Elle avait fuit.. Au lieu de se jeter aveuglément dans les bras du brun et de lui pardonner elle avait fuit..

Son téléphone sonna, James. Elle ignora l'appel, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.. Et termina par éteindre son portable avant d'aller se coucher, et de rabattre furieusement sa couette sur sa tête.. Elle voulait seulement penser à autre chose.. Et fini par s'endormir, pendant qu'un certain James Phelps vivait dans sa chambre d'hôtel une de ses plus belles nuits d'insomnie.

Elody se réveilla en sursaut à midi, quelqu'un tambourinait furieusement à la porte de son appartement. Elle enfila rapidement un sarouel et un top et alla ouvrir, se préparant à hurler :

_- Non mais ça va pas de faire un bruit par.. James ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'as su où j'habite ? Et pourquoi tu tambourines à ma porte comme un malade ! Termina-t-elle, vaguement en colère.  
>- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai tourné en rond comme un malade et grâce à un truc magique appelé annuaire j'ai trouvé ton adresse. Je suis venu dès que l'heure me semblait raisonnable, mais apparemment je t'ai quand même réveillée..<br>- Ouais, un peu ouais, j'ai légèrement failli m'prendre pour une tortue ninja et t'agresser sauvagement.. Sauf que finalement.. J'suis incapable de t'attaquer.  
>- Tu me laisses entrer ?<br>- Pourquoi, il est pas cool mon palier ?  
>- Heu..<br>- Mais oui, entre. _

Elle referma la porte et alla faire du café pendant que James visitait rapidement son petit appartement. Il termina par s'assoir sur le canapé, et Elody le rejoignit rapidement.

_- Café ?  
>- Oui, avec plaisir !<em>

Elle servit donc deux tasses et s'assit à côté de l'acteur. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire, et s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvre la conversation, étant donné que c'était quand même lui qui avait osé débarquer dans son appartement et la réveillée à une heure.. pas franchement matinale, mais quand même.

_- mmh.. Je sais que tu veux pas de mes excuses Ellie.. Mais je tiens quand même à te les présenter, parce que tu m'as vraiment manquée pendant ces 7 ans.. Et à Oliver aussi, et à Tom, et à Daniel.. A tout le monde en fait, mais surtout à moi, je crois.. C'qui est drôle c'est qu'à cette période là j'étais déjà persuadé que j'tomberai amoureux qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, et que je m'en prendrai plein la gueule. Et j'avais presque raison, j'suis tombé amoureux deux fois.. à chaque fois de la même fille, et à chaque fois j'ai fais le con. La première fois, c'était il y a 7 ans, une petite brune, avec un jean un peu troué aux genoux, et les cheveux en bataille. J'l'aimais comme un dingue, pour ce sourire qu'elle avait tout le temps aux lèvres.. Puis elle est partie.. Et j'me suis raisonné, j'ai pas répondu à ses messages, grossière erreur. La seconde fois c'était hier, cette même fille, mais cette fois vêtue d'une super jolie robe, et bien coiffée. Mais toujours avec ce grand sourire.. Puis j'ai vu sa main, son alliance et.. J'ai lâché l'affaire, sans rien savoir, par pure et simple fierté. J'en ai connu d'autres.. tu sais.. Mais j'ai pas su les aimer, j'en avais pas envie je crois.. Et quand je t'ai revue hier.. J'ai compris pourquoi..Par pitié dis quelque chose me laisse pas comme un con comme ça, termina-t-il, exaspéré par l'absence de réaction de la journaliste.  
>- Si je m'attendais à ça..Murmura-t-elle.. <em>

Elle se leva, lui tourna le dos en tentant de cacher les larmes qui lui venaient, mais aussi le sourire victorieux qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.. Puis elle se retourna, et plongea sans regard dans celui du jeune homme, cherchant toute trace de moquerie ou de mensonge.. Mais n'en trouva aucune.. Et se laissa doucement gagner par l'euphorie..

_- Ce genre de sourire carnassier me fait unpeu flipper, surtout venant de toi, remarqua James, vaguement inquiet..  
>- Pas de raison, vraiment.. <em>

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et saisit doucement sa main, puis elle entrelaça leurs doigts, toujours aussi doucement.. James n'y tenait plus, il posa donc sa deuxième main sur la joue de sa bien aimée et l'embrassa, tendrement, délicatement.. elle ne le repoussa pas

_- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne m'en veux plus ?  
>- Mmh.. Un peu moins, tu devrais m'embrasser à nouveau, pour que je sois sûre..<em>

Il éclata de rire et s'exécuta à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Elody lui rendit son baiser et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir..

_- En effet, je ne t'en veux plus! Conclu-t-elle en riant  
>- Bon, j'te promet de répondre à tes messages, de ne pas t'emmerder quand t'es en congés, de ne pas fusiller du regard cette foutue alliance, de..<br>- m'aimer pour toujours ?  
>- Aussi, oui.<br>- Ça fera l'affaire.. répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. _

Le portable de la brune sonna, coupant cet instant de tranquillité.. Son patron.. Et elle ne répondit pas.

_- Qu'il aille voir en laponie si j'y suis tient ! Pour une fois ! J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de lui répondre là.._

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, elle embrassa à nouveau James :

_- Oh oui.. beaucoup mieux à faire.. continua-t-il entre deux baisers._

C'était mille fois plus fort que dans leurs souvenirs, mille fois plus fort que dans leurs rêves les plus fous.. C'était juste 7 ans d'une patience avide, enfin récompensés.


End file.
